Healed
by Tomahawk41
Summary: Papa T, No Limit, and AmberWind993 all come to take Tay out of the hospital, and run into some of the hospital's finest and craziest employees. For my good friend Tay, who's on the mend. R&R, but please be kind!


"...Tay? C'mon, please wake up!"

"Are you sure she's alright, dude?"

"Relax, you guys, she'll be fine."

Taylor, or Ed's Blonde Alchemist, stirred in her sleep. She had been in a car crash, and had to stay a few nights at a hospital. Right now, she had been asleep for a while, and was finally starting to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened up, and three blurry figures slowly came into focus. They were none other than her friends, Priscilla, No Limit 5, and Papa T.

"NL...? Priscilla?" Tay called weakly. But her eyes shot open when she saw Papa T. "Papa T!"

Papa T crouched down to Tay's level and ruffled her long, blonde hair. "Hey there, sleepy," he chuckled. "How're ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, thanks," Tay said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, just-a what Mario was-a aiming for!" laughed a falsetto Italian voice. And in walked none other than Mario Mario himself, dressed in a doctor's outfit.

"Mario?" NL said in bewilderment. "I never knew you were a doctor!"

"Well, I am-a," Mario said with a grin. "Didn't you ever play-a Dr. Mario before?"

NL, Priscilla, Tay, and even Papa T looked at each other in confusion before looking at Mario and shaking their heads. Mario only shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, well, that's-a fine," he said. "Anyway, Mario says-a you okay now, Taylor, so now we can be on-a our way out of-a here!"

"But, don't you work at this hospital?" Priscilla asked.

"Ya, I do," Mario said before spinning and changing into his trademark outfit. "But-a my shift is-a over, so now Mario can accompany you guys on-a your way out!"

"Okay, Mario, if you say so," Papa T laughed before turning to Tay. "You ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm," Tay said as she slowly got out of her hospital bed. Papa T helped her up and lead her to a wheelchair that Priscilla had ready. Tay slowly sat down in the chair and put her feet up on the rests. Like all patients, Tay had to be wheeled out in a chair so she wouldn't get injured again. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Okey-dokey, let's-a go!" Mario said as he lead the gang out of the hospital room.

"So how was the food here, Tay?" NL asked.

"Eh...not that good," Tay said with a slight grin. "The ice cream was pretty good, though!"

"At least there was SOMETHING you liked," Priscilla giggled.

"And Mario and I got to play a few games while I was here, too," Tay continued, smiling at Mario.

"Oh, yeah, that-a Tay's pretty good at-a Super Smash-a Bros. Brawl, if I do say so myself!" Mario chuckled.

"Don't you know it, brother," Papa T replied.

As the five friends went on their way out, they passed by a man in a gray jumpsuit mopping up the floors. He looked up at the crew and asked, "Leaving so soon, Blondie? Darn, I was hoping you'd stick around for my prank on Dorkenstein!"

"Uh, that's okay, Janitor," Tay said nervously. "You can show me one of your better pranks next time!"

"No problem," Janitor said with a wink of his eye. NL smiled as they walked by him.

"Ahh, that Janitor," NL sighed. "What a guy!"

"Yup...a real one-in-a-million," Tay giggled.

All of a sudden, a short, brown-furred reindeer with dark red shorts and a pinkish red tophat jumped into Tay's lap with his medical gear on hand...or, in this case, hoof.

"Hold on a second!" he said in a cute, high-pitched voice. "I gotta see if you're good to leave, Tay!"

"C'mon-a, Chopper," Mario said, "Tay's-a perfectly fine! You don't-a need to check her!"

"Corse I do!" Chopper protested. She stuck a thermometer in Tay's mouth and felt her forehead. "Hmm...you feel alright."

"Dat'sh becaushe I AM alright, Schopper," Tay said through the thermometer.

"You...are?" Chopper asked nervously as he took out the thermometer.

"Yes, Chopper, she's okay," Priscilla deadpanned.

"Oh...heh, heh, sorry, guys," Chopper chuckled as he hopped down from the chair. "See ya later! Come back to visit sometime!"

"Will do, little buddy!" Papa T called as he waved goodbye to Chopper. He chuckled as he shook his head and said, "Boy, that Chopper's a persistant little fella when it comes to doctoring, isn't he?"

"Don't I know it," Tay sighed. "He came to my room every few hours to see how I was doing, even when I was perfectly fine!"

"He's just trying to be a good doctor, Tay," NL said.

"That's-a true," Mario agreed.

"Well, looks like you're doing alright, Little Miss Blondie," came a voice. The gang saw a man with messy brown hair and a five o' clock shadow sitting on a couch with a cane.

"Yup, I'm fighting fit, Dr. House," Tay nodded.

"Good," House responded. "This place'll be a lot quieter without you around. Go on, get outta here!"

Everyone looked at House for a moment and shrugged before going on their way. House looked at them leave before shaking his head and sighing.

"He's gonna miss ya," Papa T whispered, making Tay giggle.

"Well, here's our stop," Priscilla said as she stopped Tay. The blonde-haired girl got up with NL's help, and Priscilla parked the chair.

"Thanks, Priscilla," Tay said with a smile.

"No problem, girl," Priscilla replied with a wink.

"Man, I'm glad I'm out of this place," Tay said in relief as she stretched. "I wonder what's been going on while I was out of commision!"

"Mmm...I guess a few people could tell you that," Papa T said with a smile as he opened the door.

Papa T, then NL, then Priscilla, and finally Tay walked out the door. Tay was met to wild cheers...for right in front of her stood Sonic the Hedgehog, Stitch, Monkey D. Luffy, Edward Elric, Carter Smith, Jaqulin Strife, and Panchito Pistoles, who were all smiles at the sight of their friend.

"Hiya, Tay!" Luffy greeted with a wave. "Good to see ya!"

"It is good to see that you are doing better, yes?" Panchito asked with a grin.

"Very yes," Tay nodded with a smile.

"Good to see you're back, Cap'n," Jaq said casually with a smile.

"Ready for more training?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you know it!" Tay said excitedly. "I can't WAIT for the tournament!"

"Yeah, well, Stitch knows who's gonna win this one," Stitch said matter-of-factly as he rubbed his claws on his chest.

"Thanks, Stitch," Carter quipped. "Papa T will be sure to mention you in our victory speech!"

"Nuh-uh, WE'RE gonna win!" Jaq said confidently.

"Oh, really?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "You, Tay, and Ed? Sorry, but you're a straw short of the stack!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Ed yelled.

As everyone got into an argument over who would win the tournament, Tay looked at her friends and said, "Some things never change, do they?"

"Not with us around," Priscilla said with a shrug and a smile.

"But hopefully..." NL said as a slap was heard across the way, "...Nothing gets broken before the tournament."

"Ho, mama mia," Mario sighed. "We better go and-a sort things out with-a them."

"Yep," Papa T said. He then looked to Tay and ruffled her hair again as he said warmly, "Good to see you again, Tay."

"Thanks, Papa T," Tay said sweetly with a hug to her friend.

THE END

Voice Cast:

Lara Jill Miller as Priscilla

Jesse McCartney as No Limit

Will Frielde as Papa T

Danielle Panabaker as Tay, Jaqulin Strife

CHarles Martinet as Mario

Neil Flynn as Janitor

Brina Palencia as Chopper

Hugh Laurie as Dr. House

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Monkey D. Luffy

Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles

Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric

Chris Sanders as Stitch

Joaquin Pheonix as Carter Smith

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog

_**Here's hoping your wounds will heal in no time, Tay ;-)**_


End file.
